A CherryBlossoms Secret
by ShelbyGT
Summary: Sakura has a secret and sasuke has a choice.When sasuke chooses his path she's waiting for him at the fork but she tells him some thing he doesn't expect and why is Itachi interested in Sakura. some pairingsHiatus
1. The Trip

**Chapter 1: A Trip**

All the teams had gathered at the bridge even the sand team every one was there except Sakura and Naruto. At the moment Sasuke, Neji and Gaara were having a glaring contest, Ino, Temari, Hinata and TenTen were gossiping and Ino was sneaking peeks at Sasuke , Shika was daydreaming while looking at the clouds, Chouji was eating chips, Shino was talking to bugs, Kiba was playing fetch with Akamaru, Lee was doing poses and Kankurou was lost in thought.

About 15 minutes later the sensei's arrived all except Kakashi of course. Suddenly an explosion was heard from around Sakura's house and** "NARUTO!" **was heard a second after that, then the next second a orange blur ran by, followed not even a second later by a black and pink one.

"What in hell was that?" Ino asked.

"Naruto and Sakura" Sasuke grumbled as he saw there bags on the ground. Just then they came out of the trees Sakura was dragging a nervous wreck called Naruto. She brought him to the middle of the clearing, they all noticed her new outfit: tight black shorts with a 2 piece skirt held together with a belt with slits in it, Black ninja boots, crimson halter top with black strings crisscrossed around her stomach, a kunai holder on her left arm, Black gloves with the fingers open and red cherry blossoms stitched on them, and her hair was up in a series of buns with just her bangs down one side of her bangs black the other red. And then she said in a dead sweet voice "Naruto your going to buy me a new washer right."

"Right" Naruto squeaked.

"And a dryer"

"Yes"

"And a fridge"

"Yes"

"And the entire left side of my house!"

"Yes"

"And this time your not going to blow it up right"

"Right"

"Good dog". Naruto wanted to respond to this but he new it was wise to keep his mouth shut.

"Don't tell me he actually blow up your house?" Tenten gasped.

"Yep, great isn't it" she said sarcastically while shooting death glares at him while he cowered behind the other boys will the talked to him.

**(Boys Talking)**

"Did you really blow up her house" Kiba asked.

"I didn't mean to honest" Naruto responded while hiding from Sakura.

"Rrriiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhhttttt" Shikamaru said

"If your done petrifying Naruto I have an announcement we are all going on a trip to another village" Kakashi announced as everyone turned around to his voiced.

"YOUR LATE!" everyone yelled but Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Kankuro, Shikamaru and Gaara. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Kakashi how long have you been there?"Sakura asked.

"Sense you brought Naruto to the middle of the clearing to scare the wits out of him" he answer,"you have 1 day to get every thing ready bye"and with that he pulled out his make-out paradise and left with the other sensei's. Gai was shouting about his rival and how cool he was.

"O my god we have to go get ready" Ino and Temari yelled and pulled Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten with them."Bye" they said as they were dragged away.

Soon all the others left. Little did they know someone was watching, someone who answer to a man with a long tongue.

At the mall the girls were adoring Sakura's new outfit and picking clothes out for the trip.

"O my god Sakura, it is so cool but what happened to the dress you all ways wear, are you trying to steal Sasuke-kun from me?" Ino asked.

"Yea I want to know about the outfit to" Tenten asked while Temari and Hinata nodded.

"Well I am not going to go around with blood, sweat and reman on my clothes and Naruto blow up my washer and dryer so I have to wear this and I don't like Sasuke and you know it" Sakura answered,"So are we going to get some kimonos."

"Duh, of course we are what else are going to do before a trip then shop I mean its not like were training", TenTen said (for all tenten loves nothing personal).

"That's right" Hinata added( same for hinata loves).

"So where should we go?" Sakura asked.

"The new place of course, you've been on too many missions lately" Ino laughed.

"So what if I have been on a lot of missions lately", Sakura shot back pretending to pout.

"Anyways lets go I have some clothes to buy" Temari announced.

"So do I, I'm going to get more of these kind of outfits for the trip I think I like this one better then my old one what do you think?" Sakura asked

"It looks good not as good as me but good"Ino said.

"Hey, it does not look like shit"Sakura said.

'How dare you" Ino said

"I dared by opening my mouth and making sounds come out to for words and that's how I dared, ok or is that to advanced for you?" Sakura taunted.

"Hmph whatever" Ino huffed,

"Whatever lets go okay" Hinata said.

"Right" they agreed and there outfits were as followed:

Sakura: Kimono black with pink cherry blossoms, 2 more out fits like the one she's wearing, 4 halter tops blue pink white black, 2 skirts black white,3 pairs of pants 2 blue 1 black, 2 t-shirts blue green, 3 long sleeve shirts red white black and 3 sweaters white black and red. And a bathing suit thats a bikini black and red with the top like a halter top and it like a string bikini.

Hinata: kimono purple with Navy blue stars, 2 halter tops purple blue,2 skirts blue jean black,3 pairs of pants all black, 4 t-shirts 1 red 2 purple 1 white,5 long sleeve shirts green white purple black blue, and 3 sweaters white black blue. And a bathing suit that is whit and is a tanki.

Temari: kimono baby blue with white swirls, 2 halter tops baby blue pink,2 skirts blue jean,3 pairs of pants 2 black 1 blue,3 t-shirts red pink baby blue soft purple,5 long sleeve shirts white purple blue pink black red and 2 sweaters white black. A bathing suit thats blue and like a tank top

Ino: kimono baby blue with pink swirls and more than I can write down. A bathing suit thats purple.

TenTen: kimono Navy blue with black flowers and more than I can write down. A bathing suit that brown.

Sorry its short, I'm not good at writing, and this is my first time. Please** REVIEW. **All** REVIEWS **welcomed. Also they are all 16 and Sakura does not like Sasuke at the moment, Hinata is more confident and the sand ninjas are staying a Konoda for a year and inner sakura is not here.If you want to see Skuras outfit look at chapter 245 an just put the red halter top and hair in.

**Chapter 2: The Bus Ride**

"Ok, is everyone here"Kakashi asked, "roll call, noodles boy: hey, Hinata: h-here, dog boy: hey, eyebrows: HEY, TenTen: here, Cold hearted white eyes: WHAT,


	2. The Bus Ride

kurenai takai does not own Naruto

**Chapter 2: The Bus Ride**

"Ok, is everyone here"Kakashi asked, "roll call, noodles boy: hey, Hinata: h-here, dog boy: hey, eyebrows: HEY, TenTen: here, Cold hearted white eyes: WHAT, bug boy: what, eat-a-aolic: hey,troublesome boy: this is trouble some, make-up boy: WHAT, Temari: here, Ino: here, sand dude: whatever, Sakura, here, and cold hearted black/red eyes: baka"(lol had to do that)

"Ok the seating arrangements are as on this sheet:"

**BACK**

**Washroom****Sasuke**

**NejiSakura**

**ShinoGaara**

**InoShikamaru**

**TemariNaruto**

**TentenHinata**

**LeeKiba**

**KankurouChouji**

**KakashiKurenai**

**AsumaGai**

**DoorDriver**

**Front**

"I am hungry when are we going to stop to eat?" Naruto complained.

"We've only been on the road 5 minutes!" Kakashi said.

"So we still have a long way to go I would say about 10 hours" Kurenai said.

"What no this is so unfair", naruto said while crying anime style(waterfalls out of their eyes)"I know let's sing a song_ 99 bowls of reman on the wall take one down and pa -"_**kink.** Naruto ducked just in time to dodge the throwing star(if any one knows the weapons names and how to spell the I would appreciate it).

"Naruto would you shut up no one wants to here you!" Sakura yelled. Then she curled up like a cat and went to sleep.

"Well that's one way of passing the time," TenTen sighed and continued to gossip with Temari, Hinata, and Ino.

**3 Hours Later**

"How far are we" sleepy Sakura asked.

"Were there" Gaara said as the bus went over a bump.

"Hahaha, very funny" Sakura said," I mean it".

"We still have 7 hours to go" Sasuke said. Suddenly the bus started slowing down.

"Then why are we stopping?" Sakura asked.

"How should we know?" Neji.

"You all clam to be geniuses so are you saying that your lying?" Sakura mocked.

"How dar-"there was a sudden jolt that made Neji unable to finish his sentence. They pitched forward and fell of there seats Sakura fell on Neji in the aisles OMG HOT. Sakura quickly got up her face like a tomato and Neji matched hers. Hurried apologizes were made while avoiding each others gaze. The bus jolted again.

"W-What's going on?" Sakura screamed wobbling again.

"Kakashi what's going on?" Sasuke asked when the bus came to a halt and everyone picked them selves off the ground. There were shouts of agreement all threw the bus.

"It's okay take it easy" Kakashi announced, then turned to the bus driver and said," everything is okay right, Nothings wrong?".

"No don't worry every things fine, just a miner glitch," the bus driver responded_'_ _Good lead them on just like he said'_.

"Hey I smell gas does any one else?" TenTen said.

"Ya what's going on?" Ino said.

"I don't know but every one off the bus" Kurenai said hurriedly.

Everyone grabbed there stuff and almost ran off the bus When every one was off the bus and was a few meters away they all turned to the bus and then turned to there sensai's. All of a suddenly the bus exploded.

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT COULD HAVE BEEN US OMG, OMG, OMG, WE COULD HAVE DIED!" Ino, TenTen, Temari, and Hinata screamed.

Everyone around them just sweet dropped thinking _'OMG drama queens_'. After everyone was calm (the girls had taken a walk) the boys were discussing what to do.

"I think we should just get another bus and go what's the problem?" Shika asked.

"It would take hours to get a bus here" Kakashi said reading his book. Everyone sweat dropped thinking '_what is it with him and that book_ '.

"We could split in to groups and go different ways to try to get there" Sasuke suggested_ 'finally I can get away from Naruto and Ino'_.

When the girls got back they picked teams by drawing lots. The teams were as followed :

_stuff like this is thinking_

OK anyways I hope you like it bye

P.S.

By the way vote for the groups you want People who get the most votes to be together are!

**Chapter 3: Teamwork means ...?**

"**I'M STUCK WITH WHO? NNNNOOOOOOOOOO! WHY ME?"**


	3. Teamwork means?

Kurenai Takai does not own naruto

**Chapter 3: Teamwork means...?**

The Shikamaru put everyone name on a piece of paper and put it in a bag.

"Ok, here are the teams" Shika said.

**Team 1:** Sakura, Gaara, Kiba

**Team 2:** Naruto, Hinata, Lee

**Team 3:** Sasuke, Tenten, Shika

**Team 4:** Neji, Chouji, Temari

**Team 5:** Ino, Kankuro, Shino

"**I'M STUCK WITH WHO?NNNNOOOOOOOOOO! WHY ME?",** Naruto yelled, **"WHY THICK EYEBROWS?"**

"O good I will show Naruto how eating right is important" Lee said,"Gai-sensei"

"Lee" "Gai-sensei" "Lee"they cried in each others arms.'_weirdos _'everyone thought.

"**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **naruto continued to yell.'_omg I'm with naruto_' Hinata thought.

"Well that's one thing I'm not going to miss" Sakura sighed.

"Ok what to do first?"Kiba mumbled.

"We should find a stream according to the map there's one close to the village so if we follow it we should be able to find the village" Sakura said while examining the map.

"Who made you leader I am"Kiba half yelled.

"1.I was suggesting 2. Your not the leader 3. We have to get moving"Sakura said.

"She's right on all three things you know and I am the leader or I'll kill you got a problem with that?" Gaara said.

"No I don't care really I just want to get moving were the only ones still here!" Sakura said looking around.

"Ok fine but I still say I should be the leader" Kiba said.

"Ok where do we go from here?"Gaara asked Sakura.

"Southwest until we find the river then follow the current for away's then when you get to a water fall with a tree in the middle go right and look around. Remember that in case we get separated if we do go to the water fall and wait. We should have a pass word too any suggestions?" Sakura said.

"Kiba is cool" Kiba sugested.

"No" Sakura and Gaara said at the same time.

"How about Crimson" Sakura said.

"Ok and the other responds with Death" Gaara agreed.

"Fine lets go people" Kiba said.

They found the river and had traveled for about 5 hours when it started to rain at first they didn't stop but soon found it hard to continue.

"I FOUND A PLACE WE CAN STAY" Sakura shouted over the wind and rain. Gaara and Kiba followed her as she ran to the shelter.

"Ok the first thing we should do is change out of these wet clothes" Kiba said then looked at Sakura who was very nervous at that suggestion.

"I can use my sand to shield you when you undress and change" Gaara said.

Sakura smiled gratefully at him and said "thanks". Sakura quicky got clothes out of her bag and stood at the back of the cave "ok". Gaara put his sand around him and he and Kiba waited. Finally she was done so the boys got changed. They laid there clothes on the floor of the cave.

"We can't do anything now the best thing to do is sleep on it" Sakura said.

"Ok" Kiba agreed "Sakura I never noticed you had a Tattoo".He was looking at her Tattoo on her right shoulder blade of a red and black dragon (not a Chinese one a cool one).

"Ya Gaara aren't you going to sleep" Sakura asked.

"I don't sleep"

"O ok night"

"Night" Kiba was secretly watching Sakura sleep. _'Shes so beautiful'_

** (Team2)**

"Come on people its time to go"Naruto yelled at his team while running off.

"Naruto wait up" Hinata yelled chasing after him. Lee followed. They finally caught up to Naruto.

"Naruto were are we?" Hinata asked.

"Um Lee do you know?" Naruto asked sheepishly. Both Lee and Hinata sweat dropped

"No"

"O um are we lost"

"What! I'm never going to see Gai-sensei again or my pink haired angel! NNOO" Lee yelled.

"My Sakura is not yours" Naruto yelled. Hinata looked heart broken when he said that.

"She's not yours"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Guys, guys, GUYS" Hinata yelled. They turned to her.

"What!"

"It looks like its going to rain we should find shelter" Hinata informed them.

"O she right come on" Lee said looking up at the dark sky.

When they were trying to find a shelter Hinata slipped and fell as she fell she hit her head on a branch and was knocked out. Soon Lee found a place to stay. Lee and Naruto waited for Hinata to come by but when she didn't Naruto and Lee began to worry.

"I'll go out and look for her" Naruto said getting up.

"Ok, be carful"

As Naruto began to look for Hinata he began to worry. Finally he spotted her on the ground. As Naruto ran over to her he noticed that her side was bleeding. The thunder rumbled above so he had no time to inspect it. He grabbed Hinata and ran to the nearest shelter a thick tree branch. Now that they were safe Naruto realized how fast his heart was beating. _'Is this because I was worried about Hinata do I like her'_ Naruto thought. After a moment he realized her side was still bleeding. "Shoot" he said thinking out loud _'I left my bag with Lee'_.

He looked around for a few minutes before his hand felt something wet. "Blood" he said looking at it. "HINATA SHIT!". In an act of desperation he used his jacket. He realized that he needed to lift her shirt up to do that. His face turned bright red when he slowly lifted her shirt up. _'She has a nice stomach'_ He thought then hit himself for thinking that. He quickly tor his shirt and rapped it around her wound. As he watched her sleep he realized that he should give up on Sakura and try with Hinata. He saw she was cold with her wet clothes so sense he wore a large t-shirt he quickly took off her shirt and pants and put his shirt on her. Then he lad out her clothes and pulled her on to his lap so she would stay warm. By the time he was done he looked like a tomato.

**(Team 3)**

"Shika were do we go first" Sasuke asked the genius.

"According to this map I would say the best route is through the trees if we hurry and take the trail we should get there quickly" Shika said observing the map.

"Okay lets go" TenTen said.

"Right this is so troublesome! This way" Shila said heading for the forest.

After a while of running it started to rain. As they looked around for shelter TenTen got attacked.

"Shit!" tenten screamed dogging a kunai and throwing her own. _'I have to get out of here'_

"Shikamaru did you hear that scream it sounded like Tenten" Sasuke yelled at Shikamaru who was near by. As they raced towards where the scream came from they heard more yells and weapons missing and hitting trees. When they arrived they saw Tenten dogging some sebon (I think thats what there called correct me if I'm wrong) needles. Sasuke activated his shingarn and looked around saw two men in black and red cloaks watching them get attacked.

'_Itachi!'_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke chased after them and threw a kunai at them they easy blocked as if a two year old threw it. _'SHIT WHAT DO I DO'_ Sasuke screamed in his mind as he blocked a kunai. He looked over at TenTen and Shikamaru he could barely see them over this rain. Sasuke ran to them when he got there TenTen was holding her bleeding arm while Shikamaru was blocking an attack he grabbed TenTen and put her on his back because she lost to much blood an wouldn't be able to run fast enough.

"Shikamaru come on" Sasuke yelled at Shikamaru as he took off with TenTen on his back. As they ran threw the tree they found a small cave, to there suprize...

**(Team 4)**

Neji activated his evil eye " this way" he said walking over to the trees " I see a path".

Temari and Chouji followed him. He soon stared to sprint and they followed, they didn't talk because they either don't like to talk don't know what to say and are thinking of how good there team mate would look with out his shirt or are eatting chips. After about 5 and a half hours it stared to rain a they raced to a shelter they found a cave and to there surprise Lee was there but after being there 3 minutes someone else appeared at the mouth of the cave.

**(Team 5)**

Ino was currently knocked out because Kankuro had enough of her talking sence that all she did sence they left to find the village. Shino didn't seem to care. Soon it started to rain, so Shino's bugs found them a place to stay.

Thank you to: Hao'sAnjul, Shikage-Tasya, Njgangsta, LadyofDarknes, nkitty29, Maya Amano, kAze-RyU, kira-924, AijinMegami, AznNarutoGrl-91, Destiny1029, atredies, waterfox96, Sierra for reviewing. Sorry the team 5 part is so small.

**Chapter 4: Love's Rain**

"I want to tell you I think I love you", He said. She thought she was going to die right there.


	4. Loves Rain

**Chapter 4: Love's Rain**

**(Team 1)**

Kiba slowly opened his eyes and looked around the first thing he noticed was Sakura building a fire and Gaara missing.

"So where did Gaara go?" Kiba asked.

"Oh your awake, Gaara went to go find food the rains still coming down so we have to stay here" Sakura answered," Would you mine helping me make holes in the dirt to store food in?".

"Sure",Kiba answered going to the back of the cave and he and Akamiraru started to dig.

After a while Gaara came back with a dead dear he set it on the ground.

"Kiba are you and Akamiraru done?" Sakura asked examining the dear.

"Ya do you want help skinning it and cooking it?", Kiba asked.

"You know how?"

"Duh, I am from th Izumarki clan after all plus I am smarter than you!"

"Nuhun"

"Yahun"

"Nuhun"

"Yahun"

"Nuhun"

"Yahun"

"Nuhun"

"Shut up you two Sakura is smarter and Kiba is better at survival skills happy?" Gaara said.

"No" they said at the same time. But when Gaara's sand surrounded them they didn't push it. Soon the meat was done and they eat when they were done Sakura said" lets play a game".

"What game?" Kiba asked.

"Would you rather? Its when you ask some one if they were the last person on the earth who would they like with them and the you suggest 2 people. And sense its only the 3 of us no one else will know so you have to tell the truth, Okay?" Sakura explained.

"Okay" Kiba agreed.

"Gaara?"Sakura asked.

"Fine"

"Okay I'll go first! Gaara would you rather be stuck with Ino the other blond girl or your sister?"

"Ino because I would have fresh meat to torment, Kiba Temari or Hinata?"

"Hinata, Sakura Neji or Lee?"

"Lee because he may annoy me he will at least talk to me, Gaara Me or Ino?"

"You, you aren't as scared of me it would be a challenge to scare you, Kiba Tenten or Ino?"

"TenTen she's not as bossy as Ino, Sakura Sasuke or Chouji?"

"Sasuke Chouji eats too much, Gaara TenTen of Ino?"

"TenTen she quieter, Kiba Hinata or Tenten?"

"Hinata she's nicer, Sakura Shino or Kankuro?"

"Shino he doesn't wear make-up" She giggled" Gaara Sasuke or Naruto?"

"Naruto he excepts me and is a good opponent, Kiba Chouji or Sakura?"

"Sakura she's a girl"Sakura giggle at Kiba's outraged face" Sakura Ino or Sasuke?"

"Sasuke he's a guy, Ga-"Sakura started to say bur a large clap of thunder cut her off. But it didn't cut off her scream as she dogged a attack from out side the cave, Gaara and Kiba were already battling 2 other ninjas that had invaded the cave.

"What do you want!" Sakura screamed dogging a blow to the head.

"You Haruno Sakura!" The ninja answered.

"Why me!"

"..."

"And as long as you resist your friends get hurt" one said looking at Kiba who clutched his arm to try to stop the blood from falling.

'_If they get hurt because I'm here then I have to leave'_ Sakura thought. As soon as she saw an opening in the ninjas attacks she ran but made sure they fallowed so Gaara and Kiba would be okay. Finally she lost them by going behind a waterfall. _'I hope the others left the cave and are okay' _she thought. As she drifted off to sleep her last thought was _'someone please help me'_.

**With Kiba and Gaara**

"I hope she's okay but for now we have to get out of here and find help" Kiba said. Gaara nodded in agreement. As they took of in to the rain. To were Sakura had originally said to get to the village.

**Naruto and Hinata**

"Uuuhh what happe-ouch?" Hinata moaned as she tried to stand up but couldn't due to the pain. Naruto impatiently pushed her back down.

"Don't try to get up your side is hurt" Naruto said.

"Did you take care of me?" Hinata asked trying not to get her hopes up that her crush saved her.

"Yes, and.."

"And what?" Hinata asked curious now.

"I want to tell you I think I love you", He said. She thought she was going to die right there. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way I understand I ju-"But before Naruto could get any farther Hinata summoned all the courage she had and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto put his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled away Naruto smiled and said "I take it you like me too". Hinata blushed bright red at that comment. "So do you want to go out?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed and said "yes".

"The storms let up a bit lets go see if we can find Lee." Naruto suggested then he turned around and crouched in front of her "get on I'll carry you there". Hinata slowly crawl-climbed on to his back and they were off.

After a couple of minutes of looking around they saw too shapes running toward they. "Hey isn't that Gaara and Kiba?" Nnaruto asked. "I think that is but where Sakura?" Hinata wondered out loud. Naruto ran over too them. "'GAARA, KIBA, GAARA, KIBA OVER HERE!" Naruto screamed while Hinata covered her poor ears while trying to hold on for dear life. Gaara and Kiba rushed over. "Where's Sakura?" Hinata asked. "Some ninjas attacked us and were after her so took off to give us time to get away." Kiba answered.

"**WHAT!"**

**Hours Before with Lee and Team 4**

"What happened to the rest of your team Lee? Temari asked.

"We ran into some rain and looked for some shelter I found one so me and Naruto wait and looked for Hinata when she didn't come by so Naruto went to search for her and never came back I'm worried that something happened to them! I hope there youth will prevail!". Lee explained.

"WHAT!" Neji screamed" my uncle going to kill me I'm supposed to watch over her!"

"Hey there's a cave we can stay there" a voice said from out side the cave in the rain. Sasuke with TenTen on his back and Shikamaru ahead of him appeared at the mouth of the cave.

"TenTen!" Neji and Lee examined rushing over to her.

"What happened!" Lee asked.

"We were attacked by some ninjas. We don't know what they wanted, they just attacked" Sasuke said.

"Will TenTen be okay?" Lee asked Temari who was examining TenTen.

"Well I'm no medical-nin but I think she should be fine with a little rest" Temari answered.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL PREVAIL!" Lee shouted before getting punch by Neji.

"She said rest not disruption" Neji said.

"Umm I don't think he can hear you. I think you knocked him out cold!" Temari said looking at Lee.

"Who get first watch?" Sasuke asked.

"Not me"

"Not me"

"Not me"

"Not me"

"That leaves Choujii"

"What?" Chouji asked.

"Your on look out duty"

"Why me?"

"Cause you didn't pay attention and say not me so your stuck with it"

"But-"

"No buts G'night"

"Night"

"Troublesome"

"Night"

"This sucks" Chouji complained but kept watch anyway while the other slept.

**Hours Later Back To Naruto Hinata Gaara And Kiba**

"_**WHAT!"**_

"Did you try to find her?" Hinata asked really anxious.

"No we thought it would be best if we got help first" Gaara said.

"Oh we better find some one or we might be in big trouble!" Hinata said.

"There is good news in all of this though" Naruto said.

"What's that" Kiba asked.

"HINATAS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto yelled "and I got a kiss". He started to giggle like a little girl.

"Dude you just giggled like a little girl" Kiba said.

"No!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Did you really kiss him" Gaara asked Hinata while the other two argued. Hinata just blushed and nodded.

"NO"

"YES WE HEARD YOU!"

"You did?" they fell down anime style and sweat-dropped.

"YES!" Kiba yelled.

"Oh, okay" (add another sweatdrop).

"Lets go!" Naruto and Kiba yelled. Taking off Gaara fallowed and sense Hinata was on Narutos back all she had to do was hold on for dear life.

"Hey I found someone" Kiba yelled.

"Chouji?" Hinata asked quietly. When they all caught up and stopped.

"HEY WAKE UP!" Kiba yelled.

What's going on out the a voice from the cave said.

"Aaaaahhhhhh! The Caves A Live!" Naruto started screaming.

"Shut up dope" Sasuke said sticking his head out.

"You shut up Sasuke-teme"

"Dope"

"Bastard"

"Dead last"

"Jerk"

"Loser"

"Chicken hair"

"Stupid"

"SHUT UP!" Temari yelled.

"Hinata what happened?" Neji asked " and why are you being carried by 'him'".

"I was hurt and its not a crime to be carried by your boyfriend" Hinata said in a huff.

"WHAT! HE YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Neji screamed.

"Yes" Naruto said giving Hinata a kiss on the cheek.

"When did this happen?" Temari asked.

"Have you kissed him on the lips yet?" Tenten asked.

"It happened when he saved my life and **going bright red** we have kissed on the lips" Hinata answered.

"Where my pink haired angel?" Lee asked turning to Gaara and Kiba.

"Some ninjas attacked us and were after her so took off to give us time to get away." Kiba answered looking at the ground.

"**WHAT! My angel is all alone! I hope the power of her flaming youth saves her!"** Lee yelled.

"What!" Sasuke yelled, "We were attacked by some ninjas too. Do you know why they wanted her? What kind of ninjas were they?"

"No they only said they wanted her. They were sound ninjas" Gaara answered.

"They were?" Kiba asked "I didn't know that".

"How did you not know that?" Gaara said deadpan.

"I was bleeding and fighting for my life. Sorry!" Kiba retorted.

"The ones we were attacked by were sound ninjas too." Shikamaru said" This is so troublesome"

"We should get to the village and get the teachers help." Neji said.

**snap** Everyone turn and got ready to fight. The noise had came from and they heard voices.

"**Were lost you stupid make-up wearing ass! You got us lost"** Inos shrilled voice was heard.

"**Shut up you whore! No one cares what you think!**" Kankuros voice retorted.

Thank you to all the people who review last chapter. Please review this one.

**Chapter 5 Sasukes Decision, Sakuras Secret**

"Your leaving again aren't you?"

"And your going to try to stop me again?"

"No I'm going to tell you a story"


End file.
